


Miraculous Aracnophobia

by TheMonstersFacade (KaeTheMonster)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I don't know what else to tag, Miraculous Sets, Spiders, miraculous class, present for my friend, this is my first fic, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeTheMonster/pseuds/TheMonstersFacade
Summary: Marinette's in a tough spot with AlyaAnd it doesn't help that Le Papilion/Hawkmoth and the rest of the world won't give her a break.Plus spiders. Lots of spiders.A very late Christmas and early birthday present for my friend TheMoskaBot





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_moskabot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic?  
> Please be kind, haha.

Marinette was just about fed up with her week.  
Alya had been haggling her as Ladybug, which usually she really didn’t mind…  
However as Marinette, she did.  
It’s why when an argument started earlier that day… she had snapped.  
Why she kept on disappearing and that she had no real excuse for it…  
It wasn’t any of Alya’s damn business.  
Marinette sighed, even if it wasn’t any of her business she was worried.  
With the amount of akuma recently, who wouldn’t be for the people they cared about.  
On top of the stress from keeping up at school and the rumours and her friendship spat...  
Marinette was just about ready to fall into bed and scream into her pillow in frustration.  
She hated lying to her best friend but it was necessary because she was Ladybug and her identity came above all else… even if friendships got compromised.  
Marinette sat on her computer chair, leaning back looking at the ceiling, slowly spinning, swimming in her thoughts when the alarm on her phone went off. Tikki had been watching her from the cushion on the desk when she turned off the phone alarm.  
“Tikki are you ready for patrol?” Marinette asked as Tikki whizzed up in front of her face.  
“Are you?” Tikki tilted her head. “Your argument with Alya seems to have you ruffled.”  
Marinette huffed and crossed her arms, “Well.. she thinks I’m lying to her, which I AM, and keeping something from her WHICH I AM and I want to reassure her…” She hugged her arms closer to her as if it’d stop the impending chill that had set in her chest, “without you know... coming out and telling her I’m Ladybug.” Pinching the bridge of her nose, she paused. “I don’t know what to do Tikki. She's my best friend…” She looked up at Tikki, “I don’t know what to do... and I’m scared”  
Tikki nuzzled Marinette’s cheek, “We’ll figure something out,” She could see the gears turning in her kwamis head. “Maybe you should take this time on patrol and talk to Chat about it.”  
Marinette sat there for a moment then sighed, “Thanks Tikki.” Tikki just nodded and floated back, with a determined look on her face.  
Marinette stood up. She pushed her chair back into the desk and made sure her door was shut. “Tikki, Transform Me!”

 

***

Ladybug was sitting on the edge of the roof when she heard Chats metallic boots behind her. “Good Evening M’Lady. Enjoying the view?”  
She could only guess that he was striking a pose behind her. “The view is fine.” she sighed and leant back, resting her gloved hands on the concrete, tilting her head back to look at Chat behind her, who looked at her curiously.  
He was hesitant for a moment before pounding his fists onto his hips, asking with a smirk, “Something bugging you, M’lady?”  
She crossed her ankles while pondering how much she could tell him.  
She patted the concrete next her before she sat forward, her feet propped up on the wall beneath her and her elbows resting on her knees. She was rubbing her arms, like the shivering she was feeling was caused by the cold.  
Chat plopped himself down next to her, his legs crossed. She could feel the curiosity radiating from the cat. “Purr-haps it’s something you can’t share?”  
“It’s not that it’s just..” Ladybug sighed and clasped her hands, “I’m not sure how to explain it.” She clasped her hands rubbing them together as she spoke, “My excuses aren’t that believable anymore, at least to one of my best friends. She gets frustrated because of my sudden disappearances and I’m pretty sure that she's caught on that I’ve been lying to her.” Ladybug had been watching the traffic below before she glanced up to Chat who had been watching her fit of unease, her hands clasped tightly together, stilling. “I’m not sure what to. I don’t want to loose them.”  
Chat leant backwards laying flat on the roof, staring at the stars. “For me, sometimes it can be so easy to get away, so easy to have excuses because of how I live...” Chat wet his lips nervously, “And because of this, my friends don’t question my random disappearances. And in some ways… that’s a good thing. Sometimes it’s not.” Chat watched her from the corner of his eye, Ladybug knew he was trying, keeping his answers vague but as helpful as possible. “Sometimes instead of completely lying, I string in some truth.” Chat sat up again. “It helps me feel like I’m not completely lying to the people I cherish around me.” Chat rests his hands in his lap, idly thumbing his cuff.  
She was grateful that she had Chat. Someone who she could talk to about this.  
There was a slight breeze that had picked up atop their roof, making their hair sway.  
Chat stood up and cleared his throat, “Whenever I feel confused and don’t know what to do... I like to take a stroll.” took a step backwards and bowed gracefully towards her, offering his hand. “Would you do this cat an honour and walk with him, Bug-a-boo?”

***

Chat Noir had decided to take Ladybug down to walk by the Seine. One of the reasons why was because it was beautiful at night, the city and its lights reflected in the calm water, making it radiate beautifully against the night sky. The other was that though Ladybug had agreed to take the walk, they still had to do some sort of patrol. And the Seine gave them a large enough area to survey. Chat was balancing on the railing, taking calm and playful steps with his tail swishing behind him as she walked beside him on the path. They were occasionally illuminated whenever they’d walk under a light post, every few meters. Their conversation had lulled into mindless chatter… however it didn’t last long.  
“So… how’s your kwami?” Chat asked, arms out as though he was trying to keep his balance, he didn’t need to. She presumed it was just out of habit. “I mean, that’s okay to ask isn’t it?”  
Ladybug faltered for a moment before falling back into step. “Hmm.. I think so. I don’t see why it isn’t. I’d like to think she’s okay, very vague about some things but y’know. They’re them.”  
Chat nodded, “Plagg’s a pig.”  
“CHAT!” Chat swayed off balance”  
“What? He is?!”  
She had stopped walking and was trying to muffle her laughter, his floundering around had given her fits of giggles, when he had finally regained what balance he had lost, he pouted. Ladybug stood up, wiping a tear from her eyes, “What’s ‘Plagg’ like?” She rolled his name over her tongue trying to get a feel for it and continued her slow stroll.  
“Plagg?” He took a moment before following on the railing, “Well, he’s rude for one thing,” Chat started listing off Plaggs obnoxious qualities on his claws, “a total glutton, he loves expensive cheese. I mean seriously… I smell like stinky mould all the time.” He scrunched up his nose. “But… I don’t know how to explain it but even though he annoys the heck out of me, I love the lil guy.”  
She nodded, “Tikki, my kwami, has a sweet tooth.” Thank god my parents are bakers. “She likes most sweet things… but cookies are the easiest sweets to get my hands on.” She held her hands behind her back, “She’s kind, supporting and I don’t know what I’d be now without her, as a friend and as a hero.”  
“Neither would I.”  
She looked at him curiously, “What do you mean? You would’ve still been Chat, just with a different Ladybug. You would still be your goofy, reliable, pun-ny, selfless...” She gestured to all of him, “self.”  
He stopped walking and squatted down on the railing, facing her. “I probably would have… but then I-”  
The heroes whirled toward the startling sound.  
Someone had screamed and was now shouting for help.  
“Chat.”

***

 

“Chat.”  
He nodded, standing, scanning the area with his eyes, using his sensitive hearing to try and locate the source. He pointed off towards the bridge a few hundred meters in front of them. “Over there.” He stated before running on all fours, still on the railing, after Ladybug who had bolted towards the bridge.  
Ladybug had almost reached them when the man who was holding a knife yanks the woman's bag from her and shoved her backwards. Ladybug managed to skid, leaning over the side of the railing to catch the lady before she fell off of the bridge. Ladybug pulled the woman back onto the safety of the bridge while Chat went straight for the assailant, who had vaulted over the side of the bridge, onto the staircase.  
“Are you alright Madame?”  
The woman looked at Ladybug. She was shaking, whether it was from the fear of falling or the adrenaline, she didn’t know. “Yes, t-thank you, Ladybug.” The lady smoothed out her coat, “Ah but my bag…”  
Ladybug shook her head, “stay here, we’ll be back in a moment with it.”  
Ladybug ran to the other side of the bridge and glanced down. Chat was crouching in a stance with his baton held behind his back, ready to be extended. He was watching the shadows that the bridge created. Before she could say anything, the assailant fell back and landed between Chat and the bridge. The assailant was tied up in what appeared to be some kind of rope. Chat glanced up towards Ladybug.  
He mouthed, “Akuma.”  
Ladybugs determined look hardened as she vaulted over the side of the bridge twisting in midair while grabbing her yo-yo so when she landed, she could face it.  
“Me? An Akuma? Psh. I don’t know whether or not to be flattered or offended..”  
Ladybug looked for the source of the voice but couldn’t see a silhouette in the darkness. Her head snapped up to the voice when it spoke again, “Well, well… the gang's all here! Ladybug, and Chat Noir.” The lilt of the feminine voice annoyed Ladybug. The figure walked forward… she was standing on the underside of the bridge like it was nothing, swinging the victim's bag around like what Ladybug did with her yo-yo. In the girl's other hand was what looked like a spray can. The girl shook the can, then sprayed the bottom of the bridge. Was that silly string? Well, whatever it was attached to the bottom of the bridge and she lowered herself down to the ground. The heroes watched her warily. Was she like Volpina? Hiding the fact that she was an akuma till the moment she striked? Or was she something else? Both thoughts set Ladybugs teeth on edge as the girl walked out into the open, attaching the paint canister against her thigh, to match the other one on the other thigh. She wordlessly offered the bag towards Chat since he was closest. Chat glared at the girl, the bag hanging there as Ladybug spoke, “Who’re you? What are you doing here? And what exactly to do you want?”  
The girl laughed. Ladybug did not find this amusing, though she took the moment to inspect her opponent. She was wearing a skin-tight suit, black. She could see the silver web pattern covering it. She was wearing a belt that wrapped around her waist in a lighter shade of black, the buckle was silver with a white spider etched into it. Her gloves and boots were tinted a dark shade of purple. The mask she wore was also black but the silver webbing was much more noticeable there. Her pink hair was captured in a ponytail sitting on the left sider of her head like a pigtail, with her short fringe dusting the top of her mask. The fact that she was surprisingly shorter than Ladybug didn't make her underestimate her nonetheless. “To answer your questions.. I guess you could call me.. Widow. Well… what I’ve done is obviously stopped this idiot” She gestured towards the man who sat there obviously frightened of ‘Widow’ because he was shuffling, trying to get away.  
“And I’m here to help.” Ladybug tightened her grip on her yo-yo, her eyes snapping back to Widow...  
“Yeah well, the last person to help tried to throw Adrien Agreste from the Eiffel Tower.” Chat stated, he wasn’t the only one thinking this as he finally extended his baton infront of him.  
“Down kitty,” Widow smirked and then she had the nerve to sigh, “Araah said you two might be a bit touchie after that.”  
“Arrah?” Ladybug asked.  
Was that.. “Araah, My kwami, duuhh…” she folded her arms.  
“What’s your Miraculous?”  
“My hairband.” She responded. Chat was silent between the two heroines.  
“Uh-huh…”  
Widow deadpanned as the trio heard beeping. Chat and Ladybug exchanged a look. It wasn’t their miraculous’... “Shoot…well, time flies when you’re having fun. So I must bid you both adieu.” She gave them both a curt nod before placing the bag on the ground. Widow turned and ran under the bridge before pulling out her cans and using them to vault herself out of sight. Chat shrunk his baton and clipped it back onto his back. Ladybug used her yo-yo, well, like a yo-yo. The constant motion helped her to think. “What are you thinking, Kitty?”  
Chat moved forward and picked up the handbag. The assailant still bound. “To be honest, I’m not quite sure what to think M’Lady.” Chat grabbed the assailant by the rope and helped him to stand, his escape not quite so successful. “The last hero to appear like that ended up being an Akuma.”  
Ladybug nodded and noticed the woman recording them on her phone while watching them from above. “One moment Madame!”  
Ladybug opened her communicator and dialled the police, giving them quick instruction on where they were. Chat and Ladybug lead the assailant up the stairs and onto the bridge where Chat handed Ladybug the handbag so the could give it to the woman.  
“Thank you so much Ladybug.”  
She just smiled, “Not a problem Madame, I’m here to help.”  
“If there’s anything-”  
Ladybug waved her hand dismissing the idea until she paused. “Actually… could I see your phone for a moment?”  
The woman nodded, she handed her the phone as she took her bag. Chat sat the assailant down onto the concrete to wait. Ladybug quickly e-mailed the video to her yo-yo before deleting the message and the video before handing her phone back to the woman.  
“Thank you.”  
The woman shook her head, “not at all... What did you need my phone for anyway.”  
“Apologies, but until we figure out who she was, it’s on a need to know basis.”  
The woman nodded sadly before taking the phone and dialled for someone to pick her up. 

 

***

 

Marinette paced the floor of her room with Tikki hovering about her.  
“Who was she Tikki? How many more Miraculous’ are there? I don’t understand. Why is she appearing now?”  
She had paused her pacing to give a pleading look to her kwami.  
“Marinette…”  
She crossed her arms, “Don’t coddle me Tikki, just tell me what’s going on!”  
“I’m not sure. Master Fu is not the Guardian of the set of miraculous which Widows Miraculous is from.” Tikki took a breath, “Maybe they thought we needed help and decided to take matters into their own hands?” Marinette sighed before landing on her back atop the lounge.  
“Can we trust her Tikki?”  
“I think we can, she appears to have nothing against us and there’s nothing to prove otherwise.” Tikki landed next to her on the lounge. “Well whatever the case, maybe the video is enough to make amends to Alya?”  
Marinette pulled her phone out, tapped the message from her Yo-yo and opened the video. “I mean I guess? But I think we need to handle revealing her to Paris carefully.”  
Tikki agreed.

 

***

The next day went by slowly. Alya was softening up towards Marinette but had an extremely short fuse and attitude towards most things. “Look if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine but at least tell someone, Mari! I don’t know what would happen if something bad happened to you because of.. whatever it is you’re doing.” Marinette fiddled with her purse.  
“I-it’s not that I don’t trust you Alya, please believe me. I’m just working on something…”  
“Aaaaaand that causes you to disappear at the drop of a hat and you’re always late?”  
“Uhhh… yes? And it’s not like you don’t do the same” You couldn’t say Marinette wasn’t trying.  
Alya crossed her arms, “I have a blog to run, and you know that.”  
She needed to try harder.


End file.
